The physicians listed in this grant application constitute an organization entitled Acute Leukemia Group B-Boston Group. The aim of this group is to collaborate in prosecution of clinical investigations in acute and chronic leukemias, multiple myeloma, malignant lymphoma, and childhood and adult solid tumors by participating in the activities of the parent Acute Leukemia Group B. Dr. Robert Carey is a member and senior investigator of Acute Leukemia Group B and will have the responsibility of coordinating the research activities of all the hospitals listed above and others who are currently or subsequently may be authorized to participate in the activities of Acute Leukemia Group B in the Boston area.